Never Be The Same Again
by BooBird
Summary: Songfic about Trowa and Quatre!


Never Be The Same Again  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A GW Songfic  
  
By:BooBird  
  
Disclaimer: All the GW boys belong to their rightful owners, song is by Melanie Chisholm(Yes, THE SPICE GIRL! *Gasp of horror*)  
  
Note: Tee Hee, I'm back again, with another songfic, don't worry, it isn't as depressing as 'Limp.' It's a special one! ^.~  
  
Warnings: Ummmm, Shounen-Ai (sorry, no hardcore!) Romance, kawaii mushy scenes, ummmm, your basic 3x4 ^.^V.  
  
--------------------  
  
I call you up whenever things go wrong  
  
You're always there  
  
You are my shoulder to cry on  
  
I can't believe it took me quite so long  
  
To take the forbidden step,  
  
Is this somthing that I might regret?  
  
--------------------  
  
n  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat on the edge of the blonde's expensive, red silk bed. "I'm glad that we get to talk! Its a nice break from all the violence." chirps the pale, arabian boy nervously. Trowa smiles faintly, somthing only Quatre has seen. "Yes, I suppose it is." he says quietly, staring at the window beside the bed, casting a bright white aura on his secret koi's petite frame. Trowa admires the pure innocence of the younger boy's soul, reflecting in his soft blue eyes. "Why are you staring at me like that?" blurts Quatre, flushing deeply, leaving a blushed tint on his peachy cheeks. Trowa chuckles lightly and catches the arabian prince's gaze, his own prussian eyes bottomless, but an unexpressed love visible. "I'm looking at you..." he whispers as he leans in and plants a soft and sweet kiss on the flushed boy's lips. "Trowa.....I...why didn't you tell me before?" Quatre asked, a look of relief on his face. "Well, we don't often get time alone, and when we do, interruptions happen..." Trowa lied, he knew well that he was too afraid of the pure angel's rejection. "Well, now, we can be together, with no interruptions." said Quatre, smiling as his hand slid over to Trowa's, slowly interlacing their fingers. Trowa smiled again, but this time, in real happiness as they kissed again, with a shared passion. With his free hand, Trowa placed his palm on Quatre's glowing face and stroked his cheek softly, "No interruptions, no regrets..." he said as they both laid down on the smooth bed as they expressed un-inhibited love they had longed to show eachother......  
  
------------------  
  
(Come on, Come on)  
  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained  
  
(You are the one)  
  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed  
  
(Come on, Come on)  
  
I'm hoping that you feel the same  
  
------------------  
  
Trowa sat in HEAVYARMS alone, quietly thinking to himself. The waves of the ocean soothing his soul, as the cries of seagulls rang through the empty beach. \I wonder where he is, what he is doing. Why am I so smitten with him? This afternoon was incredible, but I still don't get it. Maybe I' not supposed to get it. Just one of those things life doesn't explain. All I can make out, is that he is the one, and I don't want to leave him. Nothing can seperate us, now that we have bared our souls to eachother, life ties us together.......Why are you always so insightful?! Why can't you just leave it at you love him, and he loves you....silly Trowa.....falling for an angel, while you are just a demon, a nothing.\ He closed his eyes and smiled gently to himself and whispered to the gulls, "But he is my angel...." His heart wins over his concsious for the first time.  
  
-----------------  
  
Night and day  
  
Black beach sand to red clay  
  
The US to UK,  
  
NYC to LA.  
  
From sidewalks to highways.  
  
See, it'll never be the same  
  
What I'm sayin'  
  
My mind frame never changed  
  
'till you came and re-arranged  
  
But somtimes it seems completely forbidden  
  
To discover those feelings  
  
That we kept so well hidden  
  
Where there's no competition,  
  
And you render my condition  
  
Though improbable, it's not impossible  
  
For a love that can be unstoppable  
  
But wait, A fine line's between fate and destiny  
  
Do you believe in the things,  
  
That were just meant to be?  
  
When you tell me stories of you quest for me,  
  
Picturesque is the picture you paint effortlessly.  
  
And as our energies mix, and begin to multiply,  
  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify.  
  
So things will never be the same between you and I  
  
We intertwined our life forces  
  
And now we're unified  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Quatre sat on his bed, smiling to himself and basking in the after glow. He spoke quietly, even though his room was on the top floor of the Winner mansion. "What just happened? I dunno, but I like it. It's a nice feeling, I don't have to hold myself back now. Well, only in front of the guys. But everyone knows what is going on between Heero and Duo, nothing surprising there. Poor Relena, but you can't help who you fall in love with. Is that what this feeling is? Love? I suppose so, but I'm just glad I have someone, I don't need to pretend to be happy anymore, because I am...." he giggled to himself and checked the clock on the nightstand. "The boys should be here for dinner soon, hafta prepare the guest rooms, Wufei's, and Heero and Duo's room, they are just going to sneak in with eachother anyway. And I have to prepare Trowa's room.....no, he can sleep in my room tonight..." Quatre smiled happily and stretched out on his bed. He soon got up and put on some clothes, hurrying off to the guest rooms.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Now I know that we were close before  
  
I'm glad I realized I need you so much more  
  
And I don't care what everyone will say  
  
It's about you and me  
  
And we'll never be the same again  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The boys sat around the large dinner table, eating their dessert, which was individual banana splits. Everyone was doing the usual, Duo flirting with Heero, Heero avoiding public advances from Duo, and Wufei was scowling. But Trowa and Quatre were quiet. Now, that isn't unusual for Trowa, but Quatre was another story. "Winner?! Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" inquired Wufei loudly. "No reason, just thinking..." he smiled, not to Wufei or himself, but at the certain someone he knew was watching him. The scene was interrupted abruptly though, by Duo. He was choking on the banana he was trying to deep throat, apparently to entice Heero. Quatre and Trowa both chuckled lightly at the scene and hurried to help. "Barton, why were you laughing?! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" screamed Wufei as they aided Duo. "Nothing, just thinking to myself..." Trowa replied, his eyes drifting to meet Quatre's, as they both shared the same thought. /Nothing will be the same from now on..../  
  
----------------------  
  
I thought that we would just be friends  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
It's just the beginning, it's not the end.  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
It's not a secret anymore,  
  
Now we've opened up the door.  
  
Starting tonight and from now on,  
  
Things will never be the same again.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Quatre sat by his bedside, the moonlight flooding his room, caressing everything in a soft, white glow. He waited patiently, his loose, white silk pajamas draping over his thin form. The door slowly creaked open as a tall figure stepped in and shut the door quietly. "I've been waiting for you..." the angel said quietly. The figure stepped in closer sitting next to Quatre, his own black silk pajamas matching his angel's. "I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving..." Trowa smiled as he replied and kissed Quatre gently, licking the younger boy's sweet lips lightly as he stood up again. Quatre snuggled under the covers as Trowa shut the blinds as the room was enveloped in darkness. Trowa then slipped silently into the bed as he faced his angel's soft face and stroked his smooth cheek lovingly. Quatre smiled softly and touched the smooth hand of his devil and closed his eyes. "I love you..." Trowa whispered as he caressed his koibito's gentle form. "I love you too..." Quatre said sweetly as sleep clouded the room, and lazily, they drifted off in eachother's arms...  
  
  
  
~Fin  
  
Hehehe, so what did you guys think? Mushy, huh? Had to make a more happy fic than 'Limp.' Ummmm, feedback is welcome and encouraged. JA'NE!  
  
-+BOOBIRD+- 


End file.
